User talk:LevL
Delete template Please don't delete the page when you add the delete template. The admin still has to check what the article had to be deleted, so it makes it just a wit more time-consuming. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 18:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to remember it. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 18:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i despise you who are you to say that to him!what did he do to you.(Sora,the keyblade master 18:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC)) kh 3 Ok and i apologize for my behavior Apology accepted. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 19:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) help im tryin to find my friend khruler If you want to talk to him, you can leave a message on his talk page and wait until he replies. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 14:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) WHY I put up a page about anagrams in the series and after 8 seconds of it being up u nominated it for deletion, WHY?? Because I don't think we need that page. Let's see what other people think of it. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 20:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) how First of all, please sign your post by typing ~~~~ after your message. I created the talk page of the Anagram article, on which I asked other users what they think of the page. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 20:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) k sorry, dont know how to do squiggley lines Found it Papou Boy 20:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) By the way if you want to talk to me we have to use your page because there is something wrong with mine Papou Boy 21:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) question hi Can I pls have a T alk bubble of axel That saies i like pie } |text= } }} that was from Mrj4, not LevL, if you want it any different just tell me what and I will fix it and post it back as soon as I can. --Mrj4 19:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Mrj4 Want to be #3 in my project? Hello, LevL. I'm Gr8champ, #1 in the DKF project. I'm in need of help and I was wondering if you'd like to contribute to it as #3. If you'd like to join, please select one of the following to represent: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen or Lexaeus. All the best, Gr8champ --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 19:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (P.S to view my project, click the "You!" in my signature.) I'm afraid I can't help you with your project. I just don't have enough time, sorry. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 18:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) YOU ROCK i was wondering okay Thanks Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) questions . To join the IRC channel, you should go here. Type your name in the Nickname box, and the channel's name is #wikia-kingdomhearts. Then press the Connect button, and there you go! Also, you're not allowed to remove messages from talk pages, not even your own, unless you're archiving your talk page. So please don't do that again.}} My bad Sorry. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 11:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about the links? - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 11:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thought they were helpful. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 11:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Our policy is that Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. You were just trying to help, so it doesn't matter, but please don't do it again. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 11:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) can you make me a user box? Since you're so helpful